


A Favor

by moon_mynxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergent (obviously), Cunnilingus, F/M, Flustered Sakura, Gentleman Yamato, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Ino, Yamato has a big dick, blind date?, except for the big dick part, pure unrepentant smut, that's totally canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mynxie/pseuds/moon_mynxie
Summary: When Sakura voices her frustration with her love life, Ino sets out to find her the perfect man. The results are...interesting...





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> There is a shortage of YamaSaku smut out there and I'm here to fix that! :)

As Sakura made her way home under the cover of darkness, she was surprised to feel a soft chuckle bubble up from her throat. She didn't really know where the sound had come from, but it at least gave her some inkling of the release she had been hoping for—and denied—all night. With any hope, she would be able to forget the evening's events altogether and never place herself in such a situation again. But for now, she would just laugh at it.

“What's so funny?” Ino's voice drifted down from the roof above her as she wiped the last of her lip gloss off with the back of her hand.

“You really saved my ass tonight,” she sighed, as if it was a proper answer.

Ino grunted in amusement. “What can I say? I have a sense about these things.”

“Well, if that's true, why didn't you warn me before I agreed to stay at his place?”

“Um, hello?” There was a short pause as Ino jumped down to join Sakura, eyes shining with mirth. “I warned you several times. You just didn't listen.”

Sakura sighed. “You're right.”

“Hey, at least you weren't stuck at his place all night.”

“Yeah, thanks for coming to bail me out.”

“That's what friends are for,” Ino beamed, tossing her ponytail in her signature hair flip. “Besides, we've been repainting the house, and I think the fumes are getting to me. I needed some fresh air.”

“Ah.”

Sakura had to admit she felt a twinge of jealousy every time her friend mentioned the remodeling of her home. It just meant she was starting her new life with Sai while Sakura was still miserably alone and sex deprived. She was happy for Ino. Really. But did the girl have to constantly bring up everything she had in her life that Sakura didn't? Sometimes it felt like she was trying to rub it in.

“So, Sakura…when exactly was the last time you had sex?” Ino asked bluntly. “You're pretty grumpy lately so I'd guess it's been awhile.”

Sakura bit her lip.

“A couple of years I guess.”

Ino stopped.

“You're kidding.”

“No.”

“But Sakura, you’re twenty-three. Surely, there’s been at least one—”

“No.”

Ino let out a sharp exhale and shook her head. “Damn.”

Sakura blushed. “I don't know why. I've dated plenty of guys but there's always something…wrong…”

“It's who you decide to go out with,” Ino snorted. “You aren't selective enough, Sakura.”

“What are you talking about? I've only had sex with three people, Ino. That sounds pretty selective to me.”

“Four now.” Ino jerked her thumb in the direction from which they had come.

“No. I didn't even let that guy get to third base. It just felt too weird.”

“Oh.”

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop in silence until they reached Sakura's street. When they arrived at her house, instead of inviting herself in as she usually did, Ino propped her head against the door frame and folded her arms over her chest.

“You know... I could help you find a good man.”

Sakura squinted at her. “I'm not sure we have the same taste in guys, Ino.”

Despite her sour mood, she felt her lip quirk. It still dumbfounded her that of all the people Ino could have chosen to marry, it had been Sai—pale, booksmart, socially awkward Sai. Apparently, he was amazing in bed (per Ino's drunken ramblings) but Sakura still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Then again, sometimes love was a surprising thing.

“Well, obviously your sex radar has been out of order for a long time,” Ino rebutted. “Let me do this for you, please?”

Sakura thought for a moment.

She had to admit she was at her wit’s end when it came to her sex life. Nothing she ever did by herself was truly satisfying, and she couldn't stop thinking about how lonely she was (or as Ino put it—dick-starved). Up to this point, all of her hook-ups had ended poorly, since the men (boys, really) she chose to bed were horribly inexperienced and awkward, and if she were honest with herself, she would probably do anything for a good time—even if it meant trusting Ino to be her matchmaker.

After a long pause, Sakura relented.

“Okay.”

Ino let out a squeal and hugged her. “You won't regret this, Sakura. I swear.”

Sakura sighed. “I hope not.”  


* * *

 

 Tapping her nails on the cherry wood of her kitchen table, Sakura watched the front entrance of her house in silent expectation. She almost felt like she was waiting for the door to burst into flames.

  _It's going to be okay._

She got up to pace in circles for what was probably the fifteenth time that afternoon.

  _Otherwise, I'm going to kill Ino._

 Over the past week, her friend had been discreetly interviewing the bachelors of Konoha, as well as any of their former partners, until she had found a (supposedly) perfect match for Sakura. In order to avoid any pressure, Ino had arranged for him to visit Sakura's place to help her with some sort of house repair. At that point, Sakura would be able to choose for herself whether or not she approved of him. If she did, she would try to express her interest (if she didn't chicken out first), and if not, she would send him on his way. It was a fairly straightforward plan, but it bothered Sakura that Ino was being so secretive about the identity of the man she had chosen.

 _You might be surprised at first, Forehead, but please give it a chance before you immediately reject the idea—_ was all Ino had told her that morning. It certainly hadn’t been the most reassuring conversation.

Somewhere deep down, Sakura worried that her friend was toying with her—it wouldn't have been the first time—but she had decided to go along with the plan anyway. After all, it was too late to turn back, and she _was_ really curious about this guy.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried to comfort herself as her stomach twisted into tight knots, but she couldn't settle down no matter what she did.

What if this was a mistake?

That question always lingered in the back of her mind when it came to men. It was even worse now since she didn't even know _who_ she was dealing with. The anticipation was eating her up inside.

Her pacing continued until finally, _finally,_ there was a knock on the door.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her heart thumped rapidly against her ribs. She stood frozen in place for a moment, rethinking everything she had done up to that moment until a second knock forced her to move. With a deep breath, she padded across the living room and—shakily—grabbed the doorknob.

_Three, two, one…_

When she opened the door, she had to blink a few times.

“Good afternoon, Sakura-chan.”

The man smiled down at her warmly. He was in civilian clothes—gray work pants and a tight navy shirt that reached the bottom of his chin—and had foregone the metal guard that usually framed his face, instead letting his coarse brown hair fall freely against his forehead.

_Ino chose…Captain Yamato?_

Sakura wanted to scream.

What in the world had that girl been thinking? This was Sakura's former captain and teammate. He was _old,_ and for a long time, she had thought he was asexual—or at least really selective when it came to women. Would this even work?

“Is this a bad time?” Yamato asked, noticing the look on her face. “Ino told me you were expecting me, so…”

“Uh, no. It's not a bad time. Please come in.”

Bowing slightly, the man entered her house, and she somehow thought the living room felt smaller with him in it. Briefly, she let her eyes trail the rippling muscles of his back as he passed her.

“So, I hear you wanted some landscaping done?”

It took a moment for Sakura to process what he had said. “Um, yeah…I'd…I'd like a tree…um...in my backyard?”

She snapped her jaw shut. _Oh, God._

Luckily, Yamato didn't read into her words. Rather, he pointed toward the screen door in her kitchen. “May I?”

_Well, at least he's polite._

“Sure.”

With that, he passed through her house and stepped out onto her back porch. She followed, suddenly feeling out of place in her own home.

“Ah, yes. I think a new tree would look lovely here.” Yamato pointed toward a barren corner of her lawn and nodded to himself. “How big would you like it?”

Sakura let out a tiny squeak. “Um…pretty big.”

“Got it.”

_I can't believe this._

Sakura fiddled with the material of her sundress as she watched Yamato cross her yard and stop, placing a hand on his chin as he quietly surveyed the area. He was nice to look at, with broad shoulders and sturdy limbs. Not bad at all.

But could she really _seduce_ someone like Yamato? Did she want to?

“Oh, Sakura-chan, I almost forgot—”

She looked up as he walked toward her again.

“—Ino wanted me to give this to you.”

He fished a white envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

As he turned away, she opened the letter and stared at Ino's neatly written message.

_Sakura,_

_I know what you're probably thinking, but just hear me out! You and Yamato already know each other, so it won't be super awkward. Plus, word on the street is he has a massive cock. I'm talking horse dick, Sakura!_

_Enjoy!_

_Ino._

Sakura crumpled up the letter and destroyed it with her chakra, blushing furiously.

_I'm really gonna get you for this, Pig._

“Yamato, I'm making some lemonade. Would you like some?” she called across the yard, trying to calm her racing mind.

“Sure,” he answered. “Thank you.”

Happy to get away, Sakura slipped into the kitchen and shut the screen door behind her. Her entire body was shaking.

 _I don't have to go through with it,_ she reminded herself. _He has no idea about Ino's meddling, so it would be fine if I sent him home. No harm done._

As she peeked outside at the man in her yard, she couldn't help but feel like he was enjoying himself. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his hands clasped firmly in a seal, and she could see the faintest twitch of the muscles beneath his shirt. He had _really_ nice muscles.

Maybe she could let him stay for a bit…but that didn't mean anything was going to happen.

Right?

Against her will, an image flashed through her mind—one of a shirtless, glistening Yamato that made her skin hot and her thighs squeeze together—

No. She wasn't even going to entertain the idea. She couldn't.

Despite her resistance, shirtless Yamato turned into naked Yamato, and then he was looming over her, trailing kisses down her neck as his fingers slowly slipped down to—

_No!_

Needing a distraction, Sakura scrambled about the kitchen and gathered all the items she needed to make her lemonade. She definitely had to distract herself before her crazy sex drive pushed her to do something she might regret.

This was _Yamato_ , after all. She couldn't have sex with Yamato.

Could she?

Sakura spent the next few minutes wrestling with herself, going back and forth between hypothetical scenarios (most of which made her skin flush with embarrassment) and an inner dialogue that made her feel both guilty and confused. By the time she was finished preparing the lemonade, she was so distracted she didn't even notice the screen door sliding open and shut.

Then Yamato cleared his throat.

Sakura jumped, and the cup she had been holding slipped from her hand. In a flash, Yamato caught it before it could hit the floor and handed it back to her. She tried not to shiver as her fingers brushed over his knuckles.

 _He has…really big hands,_ she thought.

“Thank you.”

She quickly turned away so he wouldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, Sakura.”

She couldn't help but notice he had dropped the ‘chan'.

“Oh, it's alright,” she answered lightly. “I was just distracted.”

 _By you,_ her brain added silently.

Wait.

Did that mean she was attracted to Yamato?

She looked at him then—the sparkling darkness of his eyes and the strong slope of his jaw, features that made him look both intimidating and inviting. He had a very composed aura about him that became more apparent when she really focused on it. He seemed very secure in himself, which was one of the qualities she found most alluring in a man. She hadn't really thought about it before, but Yamato actually checked a lot of her boxes when it came to what she liked in a person. Why was she only noticing it now?

“I just came to tell you I went a bit crazy out there,” Yamato said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura smiled. “I'm sure it looks amazing. Everything you make always does.”

“Ah, I appreciate that, Sakura.”

“Here, Captain.”

She handed him a glass of lemonade.

“Thank you.”

After pouring a cup for herself, she leaned against the kitchen counter and tried not to focus on the condensation dripping down his fingers. They both sipped on their drinks in silence for a moment before Yamato spoke up again.

“So, how have you been? I haven't seen much of you lately.”

“I've been really busy at the hospital these days. We're planning a fundraiser and I can't seem to get any businesses to sponsor it.”

“That's a shame,” Yamato replied quietly. Then he tilted his head. “You know, I'm friends with a few business owners myself. I could put in a good word for you, if you'd like?”

Sakura wiped the moisture from her lips and raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Of course.”

Sakura sipped a little more, then set her glass down. “So, what about you?”

“Hm?”

“How have you been?”

“Oh. Well, I was injured pretty badly on a mission about a month ago, but I've recovered quickly. Just a few aches and pains here and there,” he answered. “Other than that, I'm well.”

“Aches and pains?” Sakura repeated.

“It's nothing really.”

“Would you maybe…like me to take a look?”

Sakura kept her voice light, but she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the suggestion.

Yamato hesitated. “Ah, I wouldn't want to put you out.”

Even as he spoke, his posture slackened as if he was already considering it.

“Hey, you came all the way out here to help me,” she countered. “Let me do something for you.”

He studied her for a moment longer before his shoulders lifted in a small shrug. “Alright.”

She led him to the kitchen table, where they both sat down before Yamato lifted his shirt.

“It's on my left side here.”

Sakura bit her lip as she took him in. He was the classic embodiment of a seasoned ninja, covered in the raw mementos of past battles long gone. She gulped at the sight of the knotted muscles and rugged pink scars along his torso, which caused her to wonder about the things he had seen and done in his life. Given his backstory as one of Danzo's experiments, she was sure his scars were more than just physical.

“Here?” she asked, letting her hand trace lightly over a fresh mark on his side.

“Mm-hm.”

Pressing her palm against him, she felt her face heat slightly at the sound that rumbled in the back of his throat.

“You're still sensitive there?” she asked lightly.

“Yes.”

Their eyes met briefly, and she tried not to look as flustered as she felt.

“Well, the wound has mostly healed, but I think I can help.”

With that, she charged her hand with healing chakra and closed her eyes, her awareness sinking into the torn muscles beneath Yamato's skin. He let out a small breath, but otherwise remained silent as she worked. It took awhile, but she was able to mend some of the damaged tissue with her chakra. Even as it was now, she could tell the wound had been a serious one.

“There. I think that will do.”

She pulled back and watched as Yamato stretched, testing the injury. Then he raised his eyebrows.

“You really know what you're doing, huh.”

“I would hope so,” she laughed.

He smiled, and their gazes lingered long enough for Sakura to feel a small tingle along her spine. She hoped she hadn't imagined it.

“Thank you. It feels a lot better now.”

“No problem.”

Slowly, Yamato stood to his feet and offered his hand. “Now, would you like to come see my work?”

“Uh, sure.”

She blushed as her fingers grazed his rough palm, his hand dwarfing hers as he helped her up. The heat of their contact spread down her arm and slowly coiled around her body, and she hoped he didn't notice how affected she was by it. To her hidden delight, he didn't let go of her hand as he led her out into the backyard. When they reached the middle of the plot, Yamato stopped and smiled down at her to gauge her reaction.

Sakura was speechless.

He had given her a new tree, as she'd asked, but the sheer size and beauty of it was startling. The trunk was twisty and braided, and there were little pink blossoms dotted between the foliage while its branches nearly canopied her entire yard. Sakura had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It wasn't just a tree. It was a work of art.

“I…I can't…” She took a moment to collect her thoughts before grinning at her former captain.“This is much more than I was expecting. It's so beautiful, Yamato.”

A soft warmth glowed in his eyes.

“Well, a beautiful lady deserves a beautiful tree.”

He reached out to pat the top of her head, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the way his hand lingered, radiating heat all the way down to the tips of her toes. Something inside her stirred from his touch. It was a feeling she hadn't quite felt before.

“Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” She silently lamented the loss of his hand as it slipped from her hair to his pocket. “Well, I guess I'll be on my way then…unless there's anything else you need?”

He waited, smiling warmly.

“Um…” Sakura's brain swirled with thoughts about all the things he could ‘help’ her with, but she settled on something a bit more realistic. At this point, she just wanted him to stay as long as possible while she sorted through her conflicting emotions. “Well, there is this shelf in one of my bookcases that's really loose. Do you think you could look at it?”

Yamato nodded. “I'd be happy to.”

Sakura's heart soared in elation. Good. She just needed to keep him here a little longer until she decided—

Wait. What exactly was she deciding?

She brushed the thought away and gestured for Yamato to follow her into the house. They passed the living room and went down the long hallway to Sakura’s bedroom. Once inside, she motioned toward the bookcase by her bed.

“Here. It's the top shelf. Let me just take these books out so you can look at it.”

Padding across the floor, Sakura tried not to think about the fact that Captain Yamato was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Somehow, his presence saturated every particle in the air, pressing up against the walls and enveloping everything in between. She couldn’t lie; it was a really pleasant feeling.

 _Okay…you've brought him to your bedroom_ . _Now what?_

Sakura quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't want to worry about that just yet.

 _Just focus on the shelf right now,_ she told herself, standing on her tiptoes to remove her books. She felt the hem of her dress lift to the tops of her thighs, and a small part of her hoped Yamato liked what he saw. Another part felt pretty ridiculous.

“There.”

Once the shelf was emptied, Sakura felt Yamato draw up beside her, the warmth of his proximity sinking pleasantly into her skin. She felt his breath feather her neck as he started to inspect the old slab of wood. Then he reached out to test it.

“Hm. It is loose,” he remarked. “Do you have a tape measure somewhere?”

“Ah, yes. I'll go get it.”

Sakura tried to cool down as she darted out of the room, acutely aware of the budding blush on her cheeks. Just _standing_ next to Yamato was enough to send her hormones in a tizzy, and she didn't even understand why. What was it about him that was just so…sexy? She couldn't believe that she had never noticed it before—but then again, it was simply something she hadn't considered in the past. Now that the dynamic of their relationship had changed, Sakura realized Yamato wasn't just her captain anymore. He was a friend. And sometimes…friends were attracted to each other.

_But is he attracted to me, too?_

Silently, Sakura mulled over the thought as she looked for a tape measure in one of the drawers in her kitchen. Once she found it, she practically darted back to her room.

“Here it is!”

When she handed it to Yamato, their fingers brushed as they had in the kitchen, but this time, his hand seemed to linger.

“Thank you.”

He silently recorded the dimensions of the shelf and then handed the tape measure back to her.

“Could you stand back a bit, Sakura?”

Nodding, she did as he asked, and with both hands firmly gripping the shelf, he dislodged it as if he were simply ripping a page from a book.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. “What are you—?”

“I'm making you a new one.”

“Oh.”

“Would you mind holding the tape up against this? I want to make sure it's level.”

“Sure.”

Sakura approached the bookcase again and held the tape measure where he directed, his hands gracing over her elbows as he adjusted the position of her arms. Sakura was sure she would melt right into the floor.

“There, now keep still.”

Wordlessly, Sakura watched as Yamato formed the Mokuton seal with his hands and a new slab of wood began to emerge from the case. It was pale and smooth, free of any knots, kinks, or ugly marks, and for a brief moment, she wondered if Yamato's chakra control was better than what her own seal afforded her. The delicacy of the task certainly seemed to require it.

He really was an artist.

Once Yamato finished the new shelf, a pleased smile graced his lips as he knocked against it.

“There. Nice and sturdy.”

“Wow, that was coo—”

“Wait, we have to put the books back to test it properly.”

“Oh, okay.”

With that, they both began to return Sakura's books to the shelf. She got goosebumps every time their arms brushed, and it seemed Yamato himself wasn't opposed to being so close to her. If anything, he seemed completely relaxed.

 _Well, relaxed doesn't mean anything,_ she reminded herself. _Just don't get your hopes up if he—_

“Sakura.”

A beat.

“Yes?”

“Tell me about your collection here.”

She slid the last book into place and looked at him as he scanned the shelves.

“Um, alright. What stands out to you the most?”

“This one.” He pointed at a blue spine covered in swirling white font, and then a gray one with a flower insignia printed on the bottom. “And this one.”

“Well, the first one is kind of a sappy romance novel. I don't really like it. The other is nonfiction—a book on flowers Ino gave me.”

“Ah.”

“This shelf is where I keep all my favorites.” She stepped a little closer and pointed toward the middle section of the case. “They're mostly medical texts and biographies.”

He hummed in interest. “I remember it always used to impress me how many books you could go through in a week. You were always reading.”

“Yeah…I'm a little embarrassed about that.”

“Ah, don't be.” He pressed a hand to her shoulder, and her stomach flipped. “Intelligence is a good trait to have.”

_Intelligent? He thinks I'm intelligent?_

“T-thank you,” Sakura stammered.

His hand ghosted over her arm before it dropped back down to his side. “What about this one?” he asked, pointing toward a red book on one of the lower shelves.

“Oh, that's just a medical dictionary.”

“Can I see it?”

“Of course.”

Sakura waited for him to stoop down and get it, but instead, he shifted a little to the side.

_Oh…he wants me to get it._

Quietly, she inched closer and bent down, fingers curling around the top of the book just as she felt her rear brush against his leg.

Or was it his leg that brushed against her rear?

She didn't know, but it was enough to make her realize just how close he was. Biting her lip, Sakura felt her face burn as she gently slid the book back into place, wondering if their contact had been purely coincidental.

She didn't think so.

“Actually, I think you would like this one better.”

Slowly, she reached for a book at the end of the shelf, biting her tongue as her body grazed against him once more. It was a subtle gesture, but she thought she heard his breath hitch.

Testing the waters. That was all.

She was just testing the waters.

“And what's that one about?” Yamato's voice sounded distant, and it took her a moment to register what he had said.

She slid the book out to read its title.

“Symbiotic Relationships in Deep Sea Environs,” she answered in a breathy laugh.

“Ah. Sounds interesting.”

Sakura laughed again because she didn't quite know what else to do. The energy in the room was slowly shifting—like the petals of a flower in bloom. She didn't know what it meant. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

In that moment, she felt Yamato's hand hover over her hip. It barely touched her, but the heat that radiated from it was enough of a sign that it was there. She froze in place for a moment, her pulse thrumming in her ears, before she felt his fingers gently dance over her waist, tentative and questioning.

She pretended not to notice.

“Oh, but this one's a real page-turner,” she joked, tugging on a book with a blue and tan cover. “Regenerative Cell Testing in Aquatic Algae. I don't even remember buying this.”

Yamato hummed. “It sounds very complex.”

“I probably read it a long time ago to impress Tsunade-shishou.”

“And how did that work out?”

“I think I annoyed her more than anything.”

Sakura became acutely aware of the sinking pressure of Yamato’s hand on her waist, his body lingering close enough to make her hair stand on end. She could sense how sturdy and powerful he was just from the weight of his presence behind her, which slowly threatened to swallow her like a wave at high tide. Suddenly, she wanted to wrap herself in that luxurious warmth and allow herself to be swept away.

“Well, you always were a passionate girl,” Yamato murmured. “I like that about you, Sakura.”

“Oh…thank you.”

Sakura swore she could hear her pulse racing in her ears as a familiar ache began to build low in her belly. She wondered if Yamato felt it too.

“This one is pretty weird,” she continued nervously, pushing lightly against him as she leaned down for another book. “Migratory Patterns and Behaviors of Jellyfish.”

After a pause, he pushed back, and she swallowed at the feeling of something hard against her rear.

Well, there was no denying it now. There was definitely something going on between them.

“You seem to have an interest in marine biology.”

His hand tightened on her hip, holding her against him.

“A little.”

Sakura pretended to keep looking through the lower shelf, but the heat of his body was so overwhelming she could hardly think straight.

“How long did it take you to collect all of these?”

His hand traveled slowly from her hip to her rear, and after a brief pause, squeezed.

“A—a few years,” Sakura stammered. Instinctively, her back arched and she leaned into his fingers, welcoming his touch.

“It's quite impressive.”

Yamato gently palmed her ass, and she understood he was no longer talking about the books. After a moment, his fingers slid lower, just grazing the inside of her thigh, and she thought she would faint right there on the spot.

“Is the shelf to your liking, Sakura?”

She nodded dumbly. Gods, she had never felt so turned on in her life.

“I'm glad, but with as many books as you own, you might want to consider an entirely new case—”

She gasped as he pressed even harder against her.

“—a bigger one.”

_Oh my God._

Was this actually happening?

Trying to rein in the whirlpool of emotions swirling through her body, Sakura squeezed the edge of the shelf until her knuckles blanched white.

“Yeah…I think I do need a bigger one.”

“Mm.” His fingers feathered the edge of her underwear as his cock twitched against her. “Well…I would love to help you out with that, Sakura.”

“Yes, Yamato. _Please._ ”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, and it was all Sakura could do to keep herself together.

“In fact, I can get started on that right now…if you want.”

Sakura nearly fell apart.

“Please do.”

He let out a satisfied hum and slid her panties out of the way, caressing two fingers along the seam between her thigh and her outer lips. It was enough to draw a heady moan from her mouth as she gripped the shelf with her other hand, pushing back. She wanted him to touch her, but he took his time, drawing his fingers up and down the inner parts of her thighs and the soft skin around her sex—circling, ghosting, but never touching her directly. Sakura arched her back even more, silently begging him to go further, but it was only when she moaned again that he finally relented. Gently, his fingers stroked her inner labia. His touch was feather-light, and yet it had her body thrumming with desire. He moved up and down her damp slit to gather moisture, and then, after several seconds of torture, began to circle the little nub at its crest.

“Oh, Yamato,” Sakura gasped.

He kept his strokes light, but each motion sent a wave of pleasure through Sakura's body, engulfing her mind until all she could think about was his touch.

Fuck, he really knew what he was doing.

His rough digits caressed her several times, pressing against her entrance before sliding back up, pinching and circling her clit, then sliding back down. Back and forth, he worked, his gentle motions bordering on torturous as Sakura felt her hips tilt back to welcome him. Her skin burned with arousal and hunger. She _needed_ this. She needed him.

“Mm.” A sound rumbled at the back of Yamato's throat in praise of her reaction. He was clearly just as turned on by her as she was by him.

“More,” Sakura begged.

After a moment, she could hear the wet slick of her body as he worked, but she was too aroused to be embarrassed by it. She didn't understand how he was doing this to her. Never in her life had a man touched her like _this._

“You're so gorgeous, Sakura.”

Her body tingled from the strained lust in his voice. It was easily the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

“Yamato, please,” she begged again when his pace didn't change. “Faster.”

Again, he didn't listen. Rather, he continued to let his fingers dance across her wet flesh, edging her on. The only thing that changed was a light tingling sensation along the tips of his fingers—chakra, she realized. The sensation steadily mounted with each lazy caress until her entire being felt abuzz with energy. Only a few tempered strokes had Sakura squirming with tension, and it was only moments later that she felt the coil inside wind tight.

_Damn, he's barely touching me, but—_

“I'm gonna come. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!”

The pleasure hit her hard, crashing and whirling through her body like a flash flood. Suddenly, Yamato's fingers thrusted into her all at once, curling and drawing out the delicious contractions that wracked her inner muscles, and she let out a scream. His hand stretched her perfectly, giving her an amazing sense of fullness she hadn't realized she'd been craving. Her body squirmed while Yamato held her in place, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of her like his life depended on it.

“Yes, that's it, sweetheart,” he panted against her ear. “Come for me.”

Sakura let out a choked sob as her climax ripped through her, leaving her a shaking, flushed mess in its wake. Yamato barely gave her any time to recover before he turned her around.

“Sakura.”

She blinked up at him, trying to ground herself as her mind spun like a pinwheel.

He smirked, seeming to enjoy the look on her face as he pulled her flush against him, his body rock solid against her curves. Then, slowly, he leaned down to kiss her.

When their lips met, firecrackers went off in Sakura's brain. Yamato's scent laced around her—a warm, woody smell that made her toes curl, and she discovered he tasted equally as delicious. His lips were gentle, pressing lightly against hers before breaking free, then returning again. With every small kiss, the fire in Sakura's belly grew, snaking down to the spot between her legs until she became heavy with need once again. Having just climaxed, there was a soft, hazy satisfaction that had spread throughout her body—but Yamato was already making her want more.

She felt the rough pad of his thumb graze her chin, tilting her head back for a better angle before his palm clasped the side of her neck. His skin was so hot she thought it might fuse with hers as his tongue swept over her bottom lip—tentative and light at first, then gradually more insistent. Each time, he added more pressure and went a little bit further until, finally, he pushed against her closed lips until she parted them and allowed him to enter her mouth.

Yamato groaned as their tongues touched. His hand slid from her neck down to her breast, and she arched into him, squirming in delight when he thumbed her nipple through the thin material of her dress.

Overwhelmed with desire, Sakura began an exploration of her own, her palms wandering over the broad plane of his chest and absorbing the raw strength she felt there. Her heart raced as she slowly savored each ridge and crest, letting her fingers slip lower and lower while his tongue devoured her mouth. His abs flexed against her touch, and she felt him pant against her lips as she traced the ‘V’ shape along his lower abdomen. It felt like it was carved out of marble.

Finally, her fingers floated over the waistband of his pants, and she felt him grope her a little harder. Encouraged, Sakura let her fingers slip further until they grazed the hard bulge of his arousal.

 _Damn. Ino really wasn't exaggerating,_ she thought as her body clenched in excitement.

Yamato moaned, hips bucking lightly into her palm as his tongue explored her mouth. His taste and touch were making her dizzy with lust, and now that she could feel the evidence of his arousal, all she could think about was having him inside her. It had been so long since she'd had sex that she could hardly imagine it—yet the instinctive twitch of her inner walls told her she was more than ready. She was so horny she would let him take her any way he wanted, and she would enjoy every minute of it.

Breaking their kiss, Yamato let his lips trail along her jawline and down her neck, kissing and sucking her flesh with a devotion Sakura had never known before. At the same time, his fingers slipped under the straps of her dress and pushed it down so that her breasts were fully exposed to him. Letting out a pleased hum, he trailed wet kisses down her chest, one after another, before his lips closed around a nipple.

“Mmm, yes.”

Sakura’s fingers laced through Yamato’s coarse brown hair as his palms settled on her hips, holding her still while the pleasure lanced through her body. His tongue swirled and prodded at her little pink nub, his lips suckling until it was hard and swollen and Sakura was halfway to losing her mind.

If he could do this to her just by sucking on a nipple, she wondered what he could do elsewhere...

Seeming to read her mind, Yamato released her breast and slowly sank onto his knees. He slid her dress down with him and tenderly caressed her legs as she stepped out of it, his eyes wandering up and down her figure like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“Let me taste you, Sakura.”

His words dripped like honey, and Sakura quivered as she watched his tongue slide over his bottom lip in anticipation.

“Yes, Yamato. God, please.”

The corner of his mouth quirked in a soft smile, and Sakura held her breath as his hands wandered up her thighs, relishing her creamy skin.

Damn, he was so fucking good with those hands.

She felt his thumb trace over the front of her panties, teasing her, before his fingers slipped beneath the material at her hips. He tugged her underwear down her legs and tossed the garment aside. Sakura felt a wave of embarrassment at first, but it quickly vanished as Yamato buried his nose into her soft, pink curls, his lips caressing her slit with the delicacy of a painter. He took his time, kissing, savoring her, before his tongue slipped out from between his lips to taste her.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. Urgently, she took hold of his hair again and tugged, pulling him closer.

Yamato let out a masculine groan that vibrated against her flesh, sending tremors up and down her body as he licked and sucked on her. She was dripping now, both from his saliva and her own sexual fluids, and her hips tilted to give him more access. Her body jerked as the tip of his tongue danced around her clit, then slipped down to tease her entrance. Back and forth he went, and every muscle in her body tightened with need. Closer, closer, closer she inched toward her release.

Then his tongue slipped inside.

Sakura heard a loud yelp and realized only a second later that it was her own. Her chest heaved with each breath she took, and she knew she was already getting close. Yamato seemed to know it, too. She whined when his tongue withdrew from her heat, only to clamp down as it was quickly replaced by his fingers. He pumped into her slowly, dragging in and out, while his tongue went back to circling her clit. The contrasting sensations had her body winding tight, and when Yamato added pressure, she found herself quickly tumbling over the edge.

Like her last orgasm, it seemed to hit her out of nowhere.

Clinging to him for dear life, Sakura cried out as his fingers penetrated her even deeper and faster, her walls twitching rapidly around them. He drew her climax out as if he knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, his motions both attentive and fluid; it was like he could sense every shift and tug in her body, like he could feel everything she felt. Sakura was in a place beyond bliss. She couldn't believe she had waited so long to experience something like this. It was intense and mindblowing—a feeling she never could have captured in her greatest fantasies—and of all people, it was Yamato who was giving it to her.

“Mm…I could watch you come all day, Sakura,” he murmured as she finally collapsed against him, twitching as her orgasm ebbed.

Her body felt like dead-weight, and she couldn't even tell up from down, but the gentle caress of his lips against her ear kept her seated in the moment. She felt so safe in his arms.

“I—I don't understand…how you did that,” she panted.

Yamato squeezed her waist and puffed against her skin in a quiet chuckle, sending pinpricks of electricity down the nape of her neck. Without warning, he hooked his arm under legs and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed and gently laying her down. She felt so dreamy and sated that she forgot how utterly naked she was. There was something about Yamato that made her feel completely secure in herself. She didn't know what, but she was amazed by it all the same. Everything about him felt so…right.

Carefully, he lowered himself beside her, his hands smoothing over her body as his lips found hers once again. His kisses were so sweet, so tender. She melted into him immediately, almost surprised by the sense of trust she felt for him. Sure, he had been her teammate once, but it was a feeling beyond simple comradery. It was like he could erase all her worries with just one touch, one look. His body felt so warm and strong pressed against hers, and even after two orgasms, she realized she was still starving for him.

Yamato wasn't in a hurry, though. He seemed to genuinely enjoy just laying there with her, exploring every delicate curve of her body and every inch of her mouth, happy to give her time to recover. She savored his caresses, welcomed them. He seemed to understand exactly what she needed, and she was happy for once that she didn't have to explain anything. With Yamato, everything was natural.

When their lips finally parted, Sakura warmed under the intimacy of his gaze. He looked at her so softly, and she couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he was. If she wasn't careful, she thought she might sink into the liquid onyx of his eyes and drown.

“Yamato.” His name fell from her lips in a soft murmur as she traced her hands down his jaw, and then slowly down his neck and his chest.

He leaned down to nuzzle her, and already, she could feel a fresh wave of arousal stirring between her legs. Moaning, Sakura tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he pulled back to look at her, darkness swirling in his eyes as her hands slipped under the material to press against his bare skin. Following her lead, he quickly pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, giving Sakura a delicious view of his chiseled body as he lowered himself over her. His clothed erection grazed her skin, and Sakura bit her lip, realizing only a couple layers of fabric kept them from finally joining their bodies together.

Suddenly impatient, she laced her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her, legs wrapping around his hips so she could buck softly against him.

“Fuck, Sakura.”

His voice came out as a needy growl, setting every nerve and cell in her body on fire. He pressed into her, responding to her body's yearning with his own, and her eyes squeezed shut.

God, he was so fucking big. Even through his pants, she could feel it.

They kissed again, long and hard, until Sakura's lips were red and swollen. She felt Yamato's fingers digging into her hips, bruising them as he attacked her mouth. His parting breaths were heavy and laced with quiet moans. She could feel the intensity slowly mounting until, with little warning, he flipped them over so that she was on top. They continued to kiss awhile longer before Sakura leaned back to look at him. After reading the fiery look in his eyes, she smirked and pressed her lips to his neck. He shivered.

“Can I taste you too, Yamato?” she purred against his skin, laving her tongue over his pulse. She felt him twitch beneath her.

“Please, Sakura.”

In response, she began slowly working kisses down his body until she reached the curly trail of hair below his belly button. She smoothed her hand over his abs and flashed him a wicked smile. His skin was hot and flushed, and when they locked eyes, she could see the lust crackling in his gaze. He really wanted her.

“Please what?”

His breath hitched as she slowly unbuttoned his pants.

“What do you want, Captain? Tell me.”

A small groan vibrated in his throat, his jaw tight as he watched her fingers tease the bulge in his pants.

“Suck my cock, baby.”

His words sent a thrill through her body like a bolt of lightning. However, she kept her motions slow and deliberate as she grasped his zipper and tugged, her heart hammering against her ribs. She loved how the tides had turned, Yamato now being the one melting from her touch. The heated look in his face was enough to make her insides throb, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she acted on her desire. But first, she wanted to edge him on a little.

With a tug of his pants, his cock sprang free from its confines, and she swallowed at the sight of it—swollen and red with throbbing veins snaking all around, nested in a patch of thick, black curls. It was so girthy and long she doubted it would even fit inside her mouth, let alone anywhere else.

The thought had her aching deep inside.

Glancing at Yamato, she thought she saw a look of worry flash through his eyes—almost as if he expected her to be repulsed by it. But in truth, Sakura had only ever dreamed about being stretched and filled by a cock as big as his. She was beyond elated that it was actually going to happen, and to prove it, she wrapped her hand around him—realizing with delight that her fingers didn't even meet—and gave one long, attentive pump.

“Your dick is amazing, Yamato,” she praised. “I can't wait to feel you inside me.”

Relaxing a bit, he let his eyes slide shut and a moan ease from his lips. At the same time, a faint blush settled over his face.

She had flustered him.

Good.

“You're so hard,” she purred, spreading drops of precum around his swollen head. “So big.”

He grit his teeth. “Sakura.”

Slowly, she lowered her face to place a kiss on his shaft, lips lingering over his heated red flesh. He moaned and flexed in her hand.

Pleased, Sakura gave him a few more pumps before licking the sensitive underside of his head. It tasted salty and sweet and uniquely _him._

She wanted more.

After a moment, Yamato opened his eyes and watched her, the muscles of his jaw twitching as she swirled his head against her lips. His hips jutted slightly, pleading her further, but she didn't take him into her mouth. Not yet.

“You taste so good,” she hummed, her tongue tracing circles around his cock, wetting it with her saliva as it went completely rigid in her hand.

“God, Sakura,” he panted. “You're killing me.”

“It's so hard I bet it hurts, doesn't it?” she teased.

Yamato let out something like a whimper, a sound Sakura was surprised she could lure from him. Feeling generous, she closed her lips around his head and wriggled her tongue against the smooth underside where he was most sensitive.

“ _Fuuuck._ ”

Yamato instinctively reached out to grab her hair. It was a bit painful, but Sakura couldn't ignore the reaction her body gave. Her pussy clamped down, longing for him, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel inside her. She bobbed her head in tandem with his hand, letting him thrust into her mouth how he liked. Each groan that escaped his lips stoked the fire inside her, and after a few minutes, she pulled him out with a pop.

Yamato looked at her, the need in his eyes blazing like a wildfire, and she was sure hers held the same light.

“Fuck me,” she mewled. “Please.”

He responded immediately, leaning forward to grab her waist and draw her back onto the mattress. She squirmed beneath him as he palmed her breasts and lavished her in kisses. Then he leaned down to nuzzle her ear.

“Lube?” he murmured.

She pointed vaguely in the direction of her nightstand. “In there.”

Yamato's body heat retracted briefly as he moved to open the drawer, sifting around a bit before he found what he was looking for. After popping the bottle open, he drizzled the slippery fluid onto her belly, and Sakura hummed as he smoothed it around until the entire lower half of her body was slick and shiny. Then he gave her entrance a few experimental pumps with his fingers, spreading the lube inside until she whimpered and bucked in tandem with his motions.

“Damn, you're so wet already,” he murmured.

Sakura bit her lip as her hand traveled down to rub her clit. “I can't help it. I want your cock so bad, Yamato.”

“I'm going to give it to you, sweetheart.”

_Yes. God, yes._

After generously lathering his cock with the lube, Yamato tossed the bottle onto the floor and positioned himself between Sakura's legs. She wriggled and moaned as he pressed his bulbous head against her clit, bucking slowly against it. Small currents of pleasure zapped through her body with each stroke, amplified by the smooth slick of fluid that coated his member. He was so hard and swollen, adding perfect pressure to her sensitive nerves, and she soon felt like her body was floating toward the ceiling in anticipation.

“…such a cute pussy...” he groaned, almost to himself. His voice was slurred with lust.

Sakura’s eyes snapped open as he began to drag his massive erection up and down her slit, teasing her. Both fear and exhilaration swirled in her belly at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Do you wanna ruin it, Captain?” she purred innocently.

A sudden feral look took over his eyes as his cock twitched against her. “God damn, Sakura.”

Looming over her, he squeezed her nipple before running his hand along her side until he reached her clit. At the same time, his tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she could hardly keep up with its motions as it swirled around hers. A muffled groan eased from his lips as his cock pressed against her entrance, and it was all she could do to keep herself together while she felt the first stretch.

“Oh my god,” she panted. “Oh my god, it's so big. Yamato—”

“Can you take it, Sakura?”

She really didn't know if she could, but her body didn't seem to care. This was the wettest she had ever been for anyone, and she wasn't about to stop.

“Yes. Please give me more, Yamato.”

Pressing kisses into her neck, his hips pushed forward, and Sakura squealed as he buried the head of his cock inside her. Just that part of him was enough to make her walls flutter and twitch, expanding more than they ever had before. How in the world was the rest of him going to fit?

“We'll take it slow,” he muttered, as if he could read her mind.

“Okay.”

His hips thrusted shallowly, easing the tip inside her until she became accustomed to its size. Once she was relaxed again, she felt little pulses of pleasure begin to travel through her body.

“How's that?” he breathed hotly against her neck.

“Good. It feels good.”

He panted, straining to hold himself back. “More?”

“More.”

With that, his hips pushed forward again, expanding, stretching her. Not even half of his dick was inside, and yet she felt so completely full she couldn't believe there was more to come. The thought had feelings of both panic and arousal swirling in her belly, and as Yamato puffed air against her skin, his fingers dug painfully into her hip as if it was taking everything in him not to plow her in one thrust. His cock pulsed inside her, demanding entry, and as he pushed more, her body instinctively clamped down.

“ _Damn_ , Sakura.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, unable to comprehend the wave of emotions that threatened to consume her entire body. “Yamato,” she whined.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't hurt you.”

He eased back a little, nuzzling her neck as his hand moved from her hip to caress her. Sakura warmed at the feeling of his rough, callused fingers gliding over her skin.

“Kiss me,” she begged.

He readily obliged, slanting his lips against hers and practically breathing her in as their tongues met. Sakura felt drunk on him. Her mind spun and her limbs turned to mush, her throat humming with staggered, pleading moans. After a moment, she felt her body open for him, and he pushed even deeper inside her.

“Ohhh, _yes_ , Sakura.”

She wrapped her legs around him, feeling a slight burn mixed with pleasure as they kissed again. Her body warmed up to him even more, and Yamato continued until he was buried halfway inside her. Sakura's head fell back against the pillow as her mouth parted in a loud cry. At that point, she couldn't even be bothered to worry about the neighbors hearing.

“Are you alright?” Yamato huffed, trembling against her.

“Yes, yes, yes. Keep going.”

He obeyed, drawing his hips back in one long, torturous thrust. Sakura's toes curled as she felt her entrance contract and expand with the motion, gripping onto his cock like a vise.

_So fucking big._

“Can you take all of me now, baby?”

She gasped and nodded. She was ready.

With that, he pushed forward, deeper and deeper and deeper, filling her until there was nothing left to be filled. Once buried to the hilt, he paused, watching her reaction closely as his cock throbbed inside her tight entrance.

“Yamato.”

Sakura let out a whimper, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her walls were burning and twitching around him, but she focused on the currents of pleasure that curled through her body like fire. She didn't know whether to be relieved or surprised that she was able to accommodate him. But it didn't really matter, not when every inch of him made her feel _this good._

“Fuck me,” she moaned. “Please fuck me.”

Groaning, he heeded her command, drawing back again and entering her more forcefully.

Sakura swore she saw fireworks. Her entire body thrummed with feelings she couldn't name, feelings that settled deep inside her and made her head whirl and spin in ecstasy. How long had she waited for this? How long had she yearned for this?

Too long. Far too long.

Impaled by a giant cock that demanded every ounce of her attention—it was easily the most gratifying sensation she had ever felt.

“Harder, harder,” Sakura sobbed. Her legs tightened around his waist, and his head dropped into the crook of her neck.

“Fuck. You’re so tight, Sakura.”

Covering her in open-mouthed kisses, Yamato bucked harder and Sakura yelped, her insides gripping him tightly as his cock rammed into her entrance. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the sensation, but the delicious fullness was enough to make her legs shake. Her hands wandered down to the small of his back, feeling his powerful muscles ripple with each thrust as she urged him on.

Finally, _finally_ , she was getting what she had craved for years, what she had only dreamed about until this moment. Her body was on fire, starving, squeezing, pulling him in. She wouldn't let him go until she had gotten her fill, and he seemed more than willing to accommodate her.

Groaning, Yamato gripped the undersides of her thighs and pushed her legs back, changing the angle of his thrusts. Sakura squealed as her body stretched even more to fit him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” she yelled, loud enough to shake the walls of her room. The wet sounds of his driving thrusts filled her ears, and she felt moisture smear the insides of her thighs. She had never been this fucking _wet_ before, and Yamato definitely noticed.

“Shit, baby, you're soaked,” he moaned. His thumb found her clit and ground down against it as he crouched over her, his giant cock driving into her in places that hadn't been reached before.

“Yamato, Yamato!”

She felt something building inside, a sensation unlike any other. It was like water pressing against a floodgate, threatening to burst forth.

Yamato looked down at her through heavy lids, lips parted in drunken pleasure as he dominated her. “You gonna come for me, Sakura?”

As he spoke, his thumb pressed harder on her clit, his erection drawing up until just the head was inside and then ramming back inside. He did it over and over until Sakura was sure she would lose her mind.

Suddenly, a burst of pleasure exploded inside her, and Sakura gripped the sheets as a yelp ripped through her throat.

“C—coming! I’m coming!”

Instantly, the dam broke, and Sakura's body convulsed around Yamato’s massive intrusion. Wave after wave after wave swept through her—violent and demanding and _searing_. She felt Yamato draw back again, barely registering the heady groan he let out as a spray of moisture coated his dick.

“Holy shit,” he hissed, thrusting harshly into her twitching, dripping hole as it squeezed him over and over.

Abruptly, his eyes flashed over Sakura's face in a silent question, and she choked out a desperate sob in response.

“Come inside me, Yamato. Please!”

“Mmm, agh, here it comes.” With a sharp snap of his hips, he groaned in ecstasy as he quickly tumbled over the edge. “Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Ohhh, baby.”

Sakura's mind whirled as a string of loud curses tumbled from his lips. His cock flexed inside her, and a current of sticky warmth flooded her womb. She clenched down on it, drawing it in with the last pulses of her orgasm as Yamato drove into her hard and deep. The white-hot jets continued to invade her body until, with one last thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and stilled. Breathing heavily, he stayed inside her for a moment longer before collapsing onto the bed.

It took Sakura a long time to catch her breath; her entire body was cloaked in the hazy afterglow of their mind-blowing sex, and satisfaction poured through every cell of her body like a flowing river. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt.

A pleased hum vibrated in her throat as Yamato drew her against his chest and planted a kiss on top of her head. “That was the best sex I've ever had,” he sighed.

A smile tugged at her lips. “Me too.”

“I've never seen a woman squirt like that before.”

“Um, that was the first time I've ever done that,” Sakura admitted, blushing.

“Don't be embarrassed.” Yamato smoothed his palm along her hip. “That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't hold back after that.”

Sakura's blush deepened.

A few minutes of silence lingered between them before Yamato lifted himself onto one elbow. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes glowed with a sated warmth—it was a look that settled straight down into her bones and heated her from the inside out like molten liquid.

He kissed her, long and deep, before shifting to nuzzle her neck.

“Sakura.”

“Yes?”

“Ino didn't really send me here to do house work, did she?”

Sakura bit her lip. “No.”

He chuckled in her ear. “That’s what I thought.”

“Sorry, Yamato. It's just we had this whole plan and—”

“It's okay.” He leaned back to kiss her again before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “But let's go on a date next time, hm?”

“Really?”

A warmth spread from her chest all the way down to her toes. There was going to be a next time.

“Only if you want to,” he added, almost shyly.

“Of course I would.”

“Good.”

Pleased, he returned his attentions to her neck as Sakura sank into him.

Ino had been right.

Sakura hated to admit it, but Ino had truly found the man for her. For once, her meddling had done some good. _More_ than good. Truthfully, Sakura didn't know how she was going to repay her.

“Oh, and Sakura?” Yamato hummed again, drawing her from her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“I really was serious about making you a bigger bookcase.”

She giggled and nuzzled closer to him.

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Sweet Tenzou needs some love


End file.
